Fourteen Years Later
by marie'mann
Summary: Separated from each other due to Arthur's mothers death, how will the boys react when they meet each other again fourteen years later at University...Merlin/Arthur Merlin/Will Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter One

**Hey Readers :)**

**I shouldn't really be posting this, or really even writing it, but i just couldn't help myself! It's been a major plot bunny in my head for so long and I was so bored yesterday that I just started writing, then I got really into and now somehow I've already written 11,000 words and that's only like two chapters I think, which for some of you wont sound like a lot, but for me well it was a slight shock! :L. Hopefully you'll enjoy this story, I'm enjoying writing it!.**

**Warnings: Character death in this chapter. Other warnings for chapters will be said in later chapters as and when it's happening**

**Pairings: Merlin/Arthur (Main Pairing) Merlin/Will**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin as if I did things would be slightly different... oh who am I kidding things would be completely different ;D**

**Please read and review, as reviews make me smile and i quite like smiling :D- see?**

**hope you enjoy!**

**P.S this chapter is set when Arthur is five and Merlin is four, but it's only for this chapter! it does say in this story, but just in case it confuses anyone.**

**P.P.S The characters are slightly OOC in this story, but it's how it just worked out. :)**

* * *

><p>"Arthur it's time to go darling" Ygraine's sweet and calm voice called from the bottom of the staircase "We need to go pick up Merlin before school" she continued.<p>

Arthur looked around his room for his rucksack picking up pens and pencils as he searched through his room "I can't find my bag mummy" the five year olds voice called from under his bed "I can't leave without it I've got Merlin's present in their" Arthur whined as he crawled out from under his bed

"I've got your bag here sweetheart, I made sure that Merlin's present was in there and that you had your books for school" she called midway up the stairs

"Oh" Arthur said running swiftly out of his door "Is it still wrapped up?" Arthur questioned running over to his mother and his bag

"Yes, it's still wrapped with the paper you wrapped it in" she laughed softly as her child unzipped his bag looking at the present "See" she gestured to Arthur "Now we have to go, or you'll be late and if we're late you won't be able to give Merlin his birthday present will you" she sweetly commented as she picked up the rucksack and put it on Arthur's back

"We can't be late" Arthur panicked pulling his mothers arm down the stairs towards the front door "Got to give Merlin his birthday present, he's turning four you know" Arthur smugly said running towards the car.

Ygraine couldn't help but laugh slightly as Arthur climb into the car, they had only been in the village for a couple of months but Arthur had already decided that Merlin was "his" best friend and that Arthur was the only one to give Merlin a birthday present as Merlin was "his" to look after and buy things for. She slipped into the car and put the keys in the ignition "You all buckled up Arthur" she said turning towards her son fastening up his seatbelt

"Yes mummy, can we go now?" Arthur smiled sitting up straight in his booster seat. As the car reversed out of the drive Arthur counted the time it took for his mother to drive to Merlin's house, he knew that it would only take three minutes and twenty five seconds, as Merlin only lived a couple of streets away in a small what Arthur liked to call "cottie" even though he knew how to pronounce cottage he still seemed to call the unique building "cottie". Arthur continued to count as he mother turned down the cobbled road directing to Merlin's house, Arthur knew by the feel of the road that he was only twenty seconds away from his Merlin and that he would be able to give Merlin his present. "Mummy hurry up" Arthur whined kicking his feet softly against the seat of the car "Merlin's waiting"

Ygraine sighed "Arthur, Merlin will still be there in a couple of seconds, and then you can give him your present" she smiled looking at her son in the rear view mirror. "Right" she said pulling the handbrake up and unclipping her seat belt "Remember to knock on the door before you walk in Arthur" she whispered as she opened her door and then her son's "You don't want to be rude do you now" she stated

"No Mummy, I'll knock" Arthur promised jumping out of the car with his rucksack in hand. Before Ygraine shut the door Arthur had already made his way towards the small Iron Gate that stood between himself and Merlin's cottage, he unclipped the lock and ran down the path being careful not to stand on any of Mrs Emrys flowers. Arthur saw the door and ran faster he needed to get his gift to Merlin. Knocking on the door was harder than Arthur thought it would be, normally he would play with Merlin in the front garden and the door would always be open, but this time he had to knock really hard *knock* Arthur wiggled in excitement as he heard somebody walking towards the door

"Arthur" Hunith smiled as she opened her front door to see the small blonde boy bobbing up and down "How ar-"she stumbled as the small boy ran past the side of her legs and up the stairs

"Sorry about that" Ygraine said walking up the steps "He's been like that all morning" she laughed slightly "Apparently he needed to give Merlin his present first" she said hugging Hunith

"Oh it's alright, I was quite surprised he knocked to be honest" she chuckled "You know what he's normally like, nothing stops him from seeing our Merlin" she continued gesturing Ygraine in the cottage closing the door "Coffee" she questioned walking towards the kitchen

"God yes" Ygraine quickly replied

"Merlin, Merlin" Arthur called running up the small spiral staircase in Merlin's house "Merlin" he called again walking towards Merlin's room

"Arthur" Merlin squealed running from his room and towards Arthur

"Happy birthday Merlin" he said pulling the boy into a tight hug

"Fank you Arthur" Merlin giggled into the hug "I'm a big boy Arthur" Merlin smiled pulling out of the hug

"I know Merlin, want your present" Arthur said walking towards Merlin's bedroom

"Yeah yeah yeah" Merlin shouted running after Arthur

As they got to Merlin's room Arthur told Merlin to sit on the bed and close his eyes. He looked at the young boy and smiled." Mine" he thought to himself as he looked at Merlin. He unzipped his bag and pulled out the present "Merlin you can open your eyes now" Arthur said jumping on the bed next to him

Merlin rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the light change and look at Arthur's hands. "WIZARDS" Merlin grinned taking the present into his own hands and looking at the wrapping paper. It was harry potter themed with wands and Harry's face. "FANK YOU ARTHUR" Merlin said giving Arthur a kiss on the cheek

Arthur gasped and brought his hand up to his cheek "What was that for?" Arthur questioned still slightly high from Merlin's kiss

"Mummy said when you are really appy and you want to show somebody you like them you kiss them on the cheek, like this" Merlin said whilst giving Arthur another kiss on his cheek.

Arthur grinned as he felt Merlin's lips on his cheek again "Thank you Merlin. But now open your present" Arthur said looking down at the present in the younger boys hands.

"This wapping paper is much better than the one mummy wapped her present in" he said whilst ripping the paper of the present

"What?" Arthur said stunned

"Harry potter wapping paper is better than mummy's wapping paper" Merlin smiled at Arthur

"I was meant to give you your first present" Arthur pouted and scowled "But now I'm the second" he crossed his arms over his chest

Merlin continued to unwrap the present as Arthur moaned how it was his job to give Merlin a present "ARTHUR" Merlin gasped excitedly "This is MAZING" he said pulling out the wooden wand Arthur had got him and the hat, the robe and also a small pair of round glasses and also a small blue box

Arthur pulled his arms away from his chest and smiled slightly "Bet that's better than the present your mummy got you" he smirked looking at Merlin dancing around with the wand and hat "Merlin have you looked in the box?" He smiled picking the small blue box of the bed

"No" Merlin said running over to Arthur "What is it?" he questioned as he opened the box. Inside the box was a small bracelet with a dragon hanging from the detailed chain "Is this for me?" Merlin questioned in shock

"Yeah! Do you like it?" Arthur said jumping of the bed

"Yeah!" Merlin squealed "How do I use it?" Merlin questioned sticking his tongue out of his mouth slightly to try and work it out

"You wear it like this" Arthur said pulling his sleeve up of his shirt and showing Merlin an identical bracelet to the one in the box

"These are the same Arthur" Merlin frowned

"There meant to be" Arthur said pulling the bracelet out of the box "Look" he said gesturing to the dragon "Yours says Arthur" he read the writing engraved into the dragon "And Mine says Merlin" he said lifting his own wrist so Merlin could see his name

Merlin's mouth opened as he grinned "fank you Arthur" he said kissing the boy on the cheek again. Arthur gave back the bracelet to Merlin and picked up his school bag but what Arthur hadn't noticed is that Merlin had already run down the stairs down to his mother "MUMMY"

"Yes dear" Both Ygraine and Hunith shouted in unison. Which caused them both to laugh

"LOOK" Merlin said running into the kitchen where his mother was sitting

"What are you wearing" she chuckled to herself gesturing to Merlin's robe, glasses and wand

"Arthur got me Harry potter birthday present" he smiled as he looked down at his clothing "And he got me this" he said dangling the bracelet from his hand

Hunith turned to Ygraine who just smiled "I couldn't stop him, that's what he wanted to buy Merlin, and there is point trying to stop Arthur doing something when he sets his mind to it"

Hunith smiled and shook her head and turned back to her son "Let me see it then" Hunith said whilst putting Merlin down and taking the bracelet into his hands

"Look at the wagon mummy" He smiled jumping about. Arthur had come running into the kitchen and stood next to Merlin

"This is very nice Merlin" she smiled "Arthur this is very nice of you" Hunith said patting Arthur on the head

"I know" Arthur smiled "Look I've got the same one" he said waving his wrist about "But mine says Merlin and his says Arthur" he said showing her the dragon. She looked down at the bracelet in her own hands and turned over the dragon there in italic script was Arthur's name

"This is lovely Arthur" she smiled kneeling on the floor "Would you like me to put it on Merlin" she questioned which Merlin replied with a nod. She placed the bracelet on Merlin's wrist and did the small catch up before smiling at the two boys "There you go" Merlin looked down at his wrist before stepping closer towards Arthur and kissing him once again on the cheek "Merlin" Hunith laughed slightly "Why did you kiss Arthur on the cheek"

Merlin looked stunned "You said if I was really appy and I wanted to show somebody you liked them you kiss them on the cheek" he said pulling back from Arthur

"I guess I did, but you can't just go round kissing people Merlin" she laughed softly

"He doesn't" Arthur added "I wouldn't let him" Arthur smiled

"Why Arthur" Both Ygraine and Hunith spoke together

"Because" Arthur said standing closer to Merlin "Merlin is mine, and I'm the only person he can kiss" He smiled looking down at Merlin who just smiled back up at him

"That means that you can only kiss Merlin too" Ygraine said softly

"Yeah" Arthur smiled looking down at Merlin once again; he ducked his head and kissed Merlin on his forehead "See" Arthur smiled at his mother and Hunith

"Yeah we see" Both women smiled at each other "Right then" Ygraine said taking one last sip of her coffee "Time for school boys" she said whilst standing up "Thanks for the coffee Hunith. And are you sure it's alright for Arthur to come over tonight?"

"Yeah of course it is, it's a Friday so he can stay over as well" she smiled looking down at Merlin "Would you like Arthur to sleep over tonight?"

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!" he said jumping about which caused Arthur to jump about as well

"I think we have our answer" she laughed

Ygraine walked the boys up to the school entrance and kissed Arthur on the cheek "You both be good at school today okay, and Merlin's mum will be picking you up" she smiled "I'll see you tomorrow morning okay Arthur"

"Okay mummy" he smiled hugging his mum "Can you drop of my costume of please so me and Merlin can play later"

She laughed "Of course darling, have a good day" she turned and walked towards her car blowing a kiss to Arthur's direction

"Bye Mrs Pendwagon" Merlin waved as Arthur pulled him towards the door

"Come on Merlin, we'll be late if we don't get in the doors now" he said running with Merlin towards the large oak doors.

"MUMMY" Merlin shouted as he ran over to his mother who was waiting at the gates

"Merlin" she said picking her son up as he ran over "How was school today" she questioned

"Really good, they sung to me and everything" he smiled back at the memory

"That's nice, where is Arthur" she questioned looking towards the doors

"His class had to stay a little bit" Merlin smiled wiggling to get down

"Oh okay" Hunith smiled.

They didn't have to wait long before Arthur was walking out of the doors. Arthur's behaviour had changed at school during the past couple of months, Ygraine and Hunith put it down to Arthur being separated from the class he used to be with, as Merlin's year and Arthur's year used to be taught together but as Arthur was older he needed to start real lessons so they split the two classes up. Arthur hadn't taken it very well, he would still try and sit next to Merlin everyday but would always be taken to his class and told to stay there or he will be in trouble

"Arthur there you are" she said smiling at the blonde boy

"Sorry I'm late we had to stay behind"

"It's alright, now time to go home" she said looking at the two boys

"Okay boys go upstairs and play" Hunith said as she opened the door to the cottage "I'll call you down for dinner" she smiled "Oh and Arthur your mum dropped of your clothes and there on Merlin's bed"

"Thank you Mrs Emrys" Arthur smiled

"Hunith dear"

Arthur smiled as Merlin pulled him up the stairs "What are we going to play Arthur" Merlin questioned

"Your favourite game" Arthur grinned opening the door to Merlin's room

"HARRY POTTER?"

"yes Merlin" he said walking over to his clothes Arthur and Merlin had decided that playing harry potter was one of their favourite things to do and now Merlin had his "harry" outfit Arthur had his "Draco" outfit

Merlin grabbed his birthday present from Arthur and started to get changed. Arthur also got changed into his outfit

"DWACO" Merlin shouted as Arthur chased Merlin around his room waving his wand to Arthur

"POTTER" Arthur shouted back pulling Merlin down on the floor "Gotcha" Arthur said pinning Merlin below him

"NOO" Merlin shouted wiggling around underneath Arthur "Not fair"

"It is fair I caught you" Arthur said smiling down at the boy beneath him. Arthur couldn't help but grin when Merlin smiled his goofy smile back "Merlin" Arthur said as he got up of Merlin

"Yes" Merlin said laughing slightly following Arthur to his bed

"My mummy and father kiss" Arthur thought back to Merlin's kisses this morning

"Like us?" Merlin questioned sitting on the bed

"No, well kind of" Arthur said thinking back to his mother and father "They kiss here" Arthur said pointing to his lips

"Oh" Merlin said confused "Should we kiss like that?"

"I don't know"

"Wanna try?" Merlin smiled looking at Arthur

"We could do" Arthur smirked

Merlin moved forward to Arthur and looked at him in the eyes. The boy in front of him was the only person he truly liked and would tell anything too. Arthur seemed to be doing the same. Arthur leant in and placed his lips quickly on Merlin's. They both giggled and smiled

"DINNERS READY BOYS" Hunith shouted from the stairs

"We kiss like that now" Merlin smiled pulling Arthur of the bed and down the stairs

"Mummy" Merlin smiled as he and Arthur sat down at the table

"Here you go boys" she placed sausage and mash down for Arthur and vegetarian sausages and mash down for Merlin

"SAUSWAGE AND MASH" Merlin clapped as he saw his dinner before him

Arthur smiled down at his dinner then at Hunith "Thank you"

"It's alright Arthur, now tuck in" she said looking at Merlin who had already started eating.

"Alright boys it eight o'clock time for bed" she yawned as she turned the TV off.

"But Mummy"

"No buts Merlin, its late enough as it is" she said leading the boys to Merlin's bedroom "Sleeping top to tail?" Hunith questioned getting more pillows out of the cupboard

"No" Merlin stated getting into bed which caused Arthur to bow his head

"Where is Arthur going to sleep then" Hunith asked her son

"Here" he gestured to the space next to him, Arthur's head and smiled, and he ran over to Merlin and jumped up into bed

"Okay" Hunith laughed slightly, she tucked the two boys into bed and smiled

"Night mummy" he said as he kissed her goodnight

"Goodnight Mrs Emrys" Arthur yawned

"Hunith dear" she laughed

"Goodnight Hunith" Arthur corrected yawning

"Goodnight god bless" she spoke as she walked out the room and pulled the doo too

"Arthur" Merlin whispered turning towards the boy

"Yes Merlin" Arthur replied, Merlin didn't say anything else but moved in closer to Arthur, lifting Arthur's arm up so he could slide in closer "What are you doing" Arthur asked bemused

"I want to sleep like this" he stated snuggling into Arthur's warmth

Arthur laughed and pulled the boy closer to him, he breathed in Merlin's scent and rested his head on Merlin's neck "Oh I forgot" Arthur said lifting his head and turning Merlin around

"What" Merlin smiled tiredly? Arthur placed a kiss on Merlin's lips and went back to the position they were in before "Night Arthur"

"Goodnight Merlin" he sighed letting the darkness fill his mind

What both boys didn't know was that Hunith was standing outside the door looking through the small gap. She smiled to herself as the boys fell asleep, she knew their friendship was different, but for now she wasn't going to tell them what kisses on the lips and sleeping like that means, for now she'll let them enjoy it.

Hunith woke up the next morning and walked towards her sons room to wake the two boys up, she was expecting the boys to have moved and be on opposite sides of the bed, but as she opened the door she found the boys in the same position that she had left them in last night, however Arthur's face was buried into Merlin's neck more. She walked over to the window and opened the blinds up "Merlin Arthur" she spoke walking over to the bed

"Errrrggg" came from the boys as their eyes slowly opened

"Time to wake up" she said yawning herself

"Morning Mrs-"Hunith looked at Arthur with the "Hunith dear" look "Morning Hunith" Arthur said pulling away from Merlin

"Morning mummy "Merlin said shivering slightly as Arthur pulled back

Hunith stood up and walked over to the door "Pancakes for breakfast this morning boys, come down after you've woken up" she smiled walking out the room

"Morning Merlin" Arthur said leaning over and kissing Merlin on the cheek, which caused Merlin to frown "What" Arthur questioned worriedly, Merlin said nothing but raised a finger to his lips and tapped twice "oh" Arthur said moving forward to place a soft kiss to Merlin's lips

Merlin smiled and got out of bed finding his dressing gown "Come on Arthur" Merlin said picking up Arthur's dressing gown and giving it to him. The two boys ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Hunith sitting on the floor staring at the phone

"Mummy" Merlin questioned walking over to his mother "Mummy what's wrong" he asked. Merlin could see tears running down her face and he turned to Arthur "Arthur" Merlin said with tears starting to run down his face

Arthur walked over to Hunith and sat beside her "Hunith" he said wiping a tear from her cheek "What's wrong, have we done something wrong"

Hunith looked at her son then at Arthur "No, no" she stuttered trying not to cry "Arthur you need to go and get dressed your father will be hear any minute" she said getting up and turning away from the two boys

"But Arthur hasn't had breakfast yet" Merlin frowned moving across to Arthur

"Merlin, Arthur needs to go and get dressed" she said not looking at the boys

"But" Merlin looked behind him to see Arthur walking up the stairs "Mummy"

"Merlin" she turned around "There has been a really bad accident" Hunith stuttered trying to control her tears

"What mummy" Merlin said hugging her

"Arthur's mummy" she chocked

"What?" Merlin's lip quivered

Hunith swallowed "Arthur's mummy has been in a very bad car accident Merlin" she breathed deeply

Merlin looked at his mother and looked back to the stairs. Arthur was walking down with his bag. Merlin started to walk to over to Arthur when there was a violent knock at the door

Hunith ran passed the boys and opened the door. Stood there was Uther Pendragon with blood shot eyes. "Father" Arthur questioned walking over to him

"Arthur" he said kneeling on the floor opening his arms. Arthur ran over to him and entered his father's embrace, his father never hugged him

"What's wrong" he said looking at his father

"I'm so sorry" he said pulling away from Arthur and standing up. He looked Ygraine in the eyes and shook his head and he tears poured out his eyes "She's gone" he breath hitched like he's been punched in the stomach several times "she's gone" he chocked the tears streaming down his face

"Merlin, go upstairs with Arthur" she stuttered

Merlin took Arthur's hand and walked him up the stairs and into his room, all that could be heard in the house was crying and shouting, Merlin himself started crying, he didn't like it when people cried, especially when Arthur cried. Arthur had entered Merlin's room and sat on the floor, the tears ran down his face he couldn't stop himself, his father had always told him crying was something for the weak to do, not for a Pendragon, but seeing his father cry he couldn't stop himself, he looked up at Merlin and stood up, he needed Merlin, he needed Merlin to be close. He stood up and before he realised it Merlin was already there hugging him tightly. Merlin pulled back and pulled Arthur to sit on his bed, which turned out to be them both laying in the bed staring at each other, they both didn't know what they were supposed to be crying about but that didn't stop them from crying. Arthur put his arm around Merlin and pulled him close to his body like they slept last night, Arthur needed Merlin to be close again, Merlin was the only one Arthur knew wouldn't leave him and would stay with him.

Hours later Hunith and Uther walked into the Merlin's room to find the two boys sleeping cuddled close and softly breathing "I found them like this last night and this morning" Hunith said walking over to the bed "Do you really have to go?" she sighed looking back at Arthur

"I can't stay here, it's too much of a reminder" he said walking towards his son "I don't want to look at that road" he took a deep breath to stop the tears starting again "Ever again, I'll take Arthur to America with me and we'll live out there, I've already lost Ygraine I'm not going to lose my son too" he said lifting his son up from the bed "I'm going to be a better father, I'm not going to be the man Arthur has grown up with so far" he said placing a kiss to his sons forehead, he looked down at the pale faced boy on the bed who seemed to shiver once Arthur was taken away "I can't bring him back here you know" he sighed as did Hunith

"I know, I wouldn't put either of the boys through it, Merlin will get over it he's younger than Arthur" she rubbed her eyes and sighed once again "Arthur will hurt more"

"He's strong, he'll be alright" he said walking towards the door picking up Arthur's coat and draping it over the small boy "Hunith" he whispered "I ask you that you don't let Merlin contact Arthur" he sighed "I know I sound so horrible but I can't have him living in the past"

"If he asks I will not lie to him though" Hunith stated "And I ask you to do the same for Arthur"

Uther looked down at his son and across the room at Merlin "I will. Thank you Hunith for everything" he kissed her on the cheek and walked down the stairs with Hunith behind

"Please contact me if you need any help" Hunith sighed opening the door for Uther and his on

"I will, we'll see each other again Hunith, just not now" he smiled slightly "Goodbye"

Hunith watched as Uther put his son in the car and got into the car himself she waved slowly as she watched the care reverse out of the drive "Goodbye" she mouthed as she shut the door, she took a deep breath in and walked back up the stairs to see her son still asleep under the covers "I'm so sorry Merlin" a small tear ran down her face "You'll see him again one day" she said as she stroked her son's face softly...

* * *

><p><strong>You know you want to review and tell me if this story is either good or bad? If you do, that smile at the top would be like ":D :D :D :D" instead of just ":D"<strong>

**Thanks for reading**

**Tegan**

**xx**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey again guys! **

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, story alerted, author alerted and favourtied as they made me smile so much that i thought i would give you the next chapter!. I've realised when i read back through this chapter that it all happens pretty fast (you'll understand when you read the chapter) but in my head what happens in this chapter and the next couple are only minor parts to the story as i've got some pretty big idea's! I hope you don't stop reading because it's gone into it really fast, but it's how it's just worked out! **

**Anyway on with the chapter! and if you havent seen yet, this is set 14 years later! but don't worry cute Merlin and Arthur will be back ;D **

**P.S small thank you to you reviewers I can't reply too**

** Bambino78: You stuck to you're promise I see! thank you! 3 **

**Ellie: Thank you so much!. And they are very cute i agree with you on that one! :D **

**Please review so i can see how I'm doing? :D**

* * *

><p><em>14 years later<em>

"MUM" Merlin shouted from the bottom of the stairs "I'M GOING" he called again putting on his coat

"Alright dear, you got everything?" she questioned as she walked down the stairs tightening her dressing gown

"Yes, I've got my bag, phone, iPod, books and money" he said as a check list

"Good" she said walking over to Merlin and giving him a hug "It only seems like yesterday you were walking around in your harry potter pyjamas with your wand and robe and now you're going off to University" she laughed thinking back at the memory

"Mum" Merlin moaned slightly embarrassed "I'll be back at the weekend"

"I know" a small tear fell down her cheek "You're my baby boy though Merlin"

"Mum" he whined again hugging her once again before pulling away and opening the door "See you Saturday"

"Goodbye my smart boy"

Merlin laughed slightly as he closed the door and got into his car. Today was his first day at university, he had been to the university before but today was the day he moved into his room. Merlin turned on the engine and places both hands on the steering wheel to reverse out of the drive, as he put his left hand on the wheel the bracelet he had worn for the past fourteen years hung from his skinny wrist. He looked at the bracelet and smiled, his mother never let him forget about Arthur, or how he got the bracelet and she told him that one day they would meet again, Merlin didn't know when but he was still happy that he'd be able to re meet his best friend.

The drive to the university was just over an hour's drive. He made sure he left early to get into the school early rather than late which seemed to be a normal thing for Merlin to do. All through secondary school Merlin never was in early, god he barely made in on time every day, but somehow he had got enough points to get into Camelot's University for the gifted and talented. Merlin parked his car in a space just outside the entrance of the school, his car was a 1980 black and white mini so he could fit in the smaller spaces that the more expensive and bigger cars couldn't. As he got out his car he made sure he took everything he needed in: his phone, his iPod and his books. He had already driven up last night to drop of his bags, but he was unpacking today. Making his way up to the school he still couldn't believe that he was going to be going there, he had always dreamed about going to a school that looked like a castle, Merlin liked to think that it looked like Hogwarts in a way, but if anyone asked him he would deny it and say he didn't like harry potter. Merlin went over to the signing in table and walked over to the group of students that seemed to be forming around the stage.

Half an hour or so passed before the whole stage was swarmed with students. Merlin was near the front so he could see and hear everything, he looked over his shoulder to see how far the students went back and thought of himself lucky that he was here and not at the back where he wouldn't of been able to hear anything.

"Good Morning students" an old grey man walked up on the stage with a microphone connected to his shirt "We would like to welcome you to Camelot University for the gifted and talented" he continued "My name is Mr Montague" Merlin gasped in his head Mr Montague, that was his uncle's name Merlin thought to himself as he watched the man walk around the stage "So I really don't like being formal when it comes to students so call me Gaius" Merlin gasped out loud this time, his uncle was called Gaius Montague, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and text his mum

_Mum, I think uncle Gaius works at the Uni M xx_

Merlin placed his phone back in his pocket and tried to concentrate on what Gaius had been saying, however Merlin missed everything he said and suddenly he wasn't on the stage anymore and tall blonde tanned boy had taken to the stage

"Good Morning, and like Gaius said welcome to the University, My name is Arthur" Merlin smiled, every time he meet someone called Arthur or even heard the name he would smile and look at his bracelet "Myself and Gwenivere" the blonde held out his hand for the coffee coloured girl to stand

"Hello everybody" she said sweetly

"Are going to be showing you around, you are all in separate dorms at the moment, but that has changed as you've probably seen if you've dropped your bags of already there is another bed in your room" Merlin thought back to his room and saw the extra bed in the room "Well what the school has done this year is that they have paired you up with someone out of our year the twist to this is that neither our year nor your year know who we are being paired with, all we have is a number " the blonde laughed softly

"This will help you for the first year and then you will be sharing rooms with the year that starts next year when our year leaves" Gwen added

"Yes, so what you needed to do is go to your dorms and wait and the person you will be sharing with will be there shortly after you" he continued "If you don't know where your dorm is there are tables all around the outside of the stage with Letter around, for example table one is A-C, so if you're last name either A, B or C you go to that table" the boy continued to explain the table system when Merlin's phone went off

_Yes I know, I was going to tell you but didn't know when 2, will ring you l8ter Mum ox _

Merlin sighed, he should be angry but he knew his mum would have told him when it was the right time, even though he found it out himself. The crowd started to depart so Merlin followed the students into the entrance and walked towards his room. He had been there a couple of times so he knew where to walk and how to get there. The door to his room was locked, he wiggled his hands into the pockets of his tight jeans and opened the door, and the room was just how he left it, except there were now three more bags on the bed opposite him. Merlin walked over to his bed and sat down and text his mum back

_Okay, now in room about to meet roommate M xx_

Merlin didn't wait long before he heard the door handle turn. His stomach felt like someone had a knife in it and was twisting it about, he got up from the bed and stood up waiting for his roommate to walk in. "Hi I'm Lance"

Merlin breathed a sigh of relive "Hello I'm Merlin" he said walking over to the long brown haired boy and shook his hand

"Ahh, Well I'm happy" Lance said walking over to his bed and sitting down "I haven't got any of those weird ones I saw in the crowd"

Merlin laughed "I'll take that as a complement"

"It was one, now I've got a list of things I need to ask you before I'm allowed to leave the room apparently" Lance sighed which caused Merlin to worry slightly "Don't worry there not bad ones" He laughed "Just normal questions to get to know each other, but I think that will be easy, you seem pretty easy to get on with" he smiled

"Thanks" Merlin smiled back

"Right, what you studying" Lance asked as he pulled the piece of paper out of his back pocket

Merlin sat down at the chair of the desk next to his bed "Drama"

"Oo Actor, I'll remember your name then when you're famous...Right are you boarding all the time or going home at weekends" Lance asked politely

"Bit of both, this weekend I'm going home but then I'm staying" Merlin answered truthfully

"May I ask why?" Lance questioned

Merlin thought for a couple of seconds "Yeah, but I don't know if you'll understand... Every year on the sixth of April I and my mother go to a roadside where one of my friends mother died when I was four"

"Oh so it's a family thing?"

"No not really, it's complicated" Merlin laughed softly "Basically when I was younger I had this friend, and his mother died but because of that they moved away and neither myself or my mother were told where they were going, so every year we go to the roadside where she was killed and see if her son and her husband would come"

"And have they every come?" Lance asked slightly confused

"No" Merlin laughed "But we've been doing it for fourteen years, so it kind of a tradition now"

"Oh, I understand, that very nice of you and your mother" Lance smiled "Right let's carry on"

Lance only asked a couple of questions about school before they started getting personal

"Right are you in a relationship?" Lance smirked

Merlin laughed "Somehow I knew you'd ask that, but yes I am"

"Name?"

"Will" Merlin smiled thinking back to his boyfriend

"I'm always right" Lance said nodding his head to himself whilst smiling

"What?" Merlin asked bemused

"I thought you were gay" Lance laughed slightly

Merlin's blush rose from his cheeks to his ears "That obvious?" Merlin laughed awkwardly

"Not too bad, but no one would wear jeans that tight if they weren't" Lance said whilst looking at the jeans "Don't worry though, nobody else would notice, only the gay ones"

"You're gay then?" Merlin questioned

"Bi" Lance smirked "I guess I'm just too greedy" he laughed Merlin couldn't help but laugh as well, the questions didn't go on for much longer, and as soon as they were finished Lance decided that he would give Merlin a tour of the University and then take him to the bar there. They walked around the University and Lance showed Merlin were everything was and also told him the people to talk to and not to talk to, he even said not to go with the "emo" people as Merlin was to good for them which made Merlin laugh. "Right, Pub now" Lance sighed a sigh of relieve

"So there is a pub in the school" Merlin asked still confused

"Yeah, basically Gaius would rather us be safe drinking in the school then go out drinking in the streets" Lance commented "He's a pretty cool director really"

Merlin had completely forgotten about Gaius "Would you be able to show me where his office is after we drink?" Merlin asked

"Yeah sure, why?" Lance questioned laughing slightly

"Just need to ask him something" Merlin didn't want to say, because he's my uncle as that may make some of the students not like him as much if they thought he was related to the director

"You alright sitting with my friends" Lance offered

"Yeah that's fine, just don't leave me with them" Merlin smirked slightly which caused Lance to playfully hit his shoulder

They both walked over to the table with four people sitting at it, Gwenivere and Arthur, and two others. Merlin recognised Arthur and Gwenivere from the stage, but suddenly Merlin felt his stomach drop, he didn't know why but he felt like something bad would happen, he decided to pull lance back to him "Lance "

"What Merlin"

"Can you not call me Merlin please, it's an embarrassing name"

"There is nothing wrong with it" Lance laughed slightly "Come on it's not as bad as Lancelot" he said in a posh English accent

"You can shorten you're I can't, please just call me something else"

Merlin could see Lance thinking "Fine, but what do you want to be called"

Merlin had no idea what he would want to be called "You can choose"

Lance smiled "You're a pretty cool guy Merlin, shame you hate your name though, ummm Jethro"

Merlin smiled to himself "Jethro... I like it, goes with the look a bit better" he looked down at his clothing

"So does Merlin" Lance said walking towards his friends once again "Hi guys, this is M-Jethro" he said pulling Merlin next to him

"Hello" Merlin said shyly

"Hello Jethro, I'm Gwenivere but please call me Gwen"

"Hi Gwen"

"Alright Mate I'm Gwaine" the long brown haired guy said whilst rubbing his stubble

Merlin smiled and looked towards Arthur, Now Merlin was this close he couldn't help but think Merlin looked like his Arthur, the blue eyes and blonde hair, and the small little dimple that he had when he smiled. Wait. Merlin thought to himself. Is it? Could it be him? Merlin looked down at his bracelet and then back to Arthur.

"Arthur Pendragon" Arthur nodded towards Merlin.

Merlin didn't know what to do, it was him, and it was his Arthur, the boy who was his best friend, the boy who he trusted with his life. Merlin stood up and ran in the opposite direction of the table, he needed to get away; he needed to see Gaius and ring his mum. Merlin calmed down and breathed deep, he followed the signs to Gaius office and knocked on the door

"Come in" was the faint voice Merlin heard, he took another deep breath in and opened the door "Ahh good afternoon how may I help you" Gaius questioned

Merlin shut the door and walked over to him "Gaius Montague" Merlin questioned

"Yes" The older man looked slightly confused

"Brother of Hunith, Uncle to Merlin Emrys" Merlin smiled slightly as the man's face started to screw up due to the confusion

"How do you know all that boy?" Merlin thought he would have sounded angry but he just sounded confused

"Because" Merlin said walking closer to the man "Hunith Emrys is my mother" Merlin smiled as he saw Gaius' face light up with a smile

"Merlin?" Gaius said walking over to his nephew

"Hi Uncle Gaius" Merlin said as he saw the older man open his arms and embrace him

"God, I haven't seen you since you were what 3 years old" Gaius smiled into the hug

Merlin couldn't breathe "Uncle you're squeezing me to tight" he chocked

Gaius pulled away from the hug "Oh sorry my boy, how're you" The grey haired man questioned

"Umm, the school is great and my roommate is brilliant" Merlin stumbled across his words, he knew Merlin and Arthur used to be friends, it wouldn't be long before he worked it out

"That's not what I asked"

Okay maybe it wasn't long until Merlin told him "It's Arthur" Merlin said walking over to the chair

"Arthur who?" Gaius question slightly confused but then remembered the only Arthur that Merlin might have known already "Oh" Gaius remembered, Merlin's best friend, Arthur Pendragon. He had never thought about it like that, then again he wasn't in contact with his nephew before only birthday cards and Christmas cards

"Yeah" Merlin bowed his head "It's really him Uncle Gaius" Merlin smiled slightly thinking back to the stories that his mother told him

"Have you spoken to him?" Gaius questioned whilst taking a seat in the large chair behind his desk

"Kind of, Lance, my roommate showed me around and then took me to the bar, where Arthur was sitting with his friends, I only realised it was him when he said his name was Arthur Pendragon" he said fiddling with his bracelet

"Oh, what did he say back" Gaius questioned "A name like Merlin doesn't come up many places"

"I may have said my name was Jethro" Merlin cringed as he said it

"Oh, why would you do that boy?" Gaius laughed softly

"Oh come on, Merlin is a weird name, I didn't want people taking the piss" he said quietly

"They wouldn't Merlin, this isn't secondary school "Gaius commented "You will go back out there and apologise for leaving and tell them the truth"

"No I can't"

"Why?" Gaius questioned "You want to be friends with Arthur don't you?"

"Yes of course I do, but he might not like me now" He said slightly embarrassed

"Merlin" Gaius said heaving himself of his chair and walking over to his nephew, "I know Arthur pretty well, he isn't like that, he gets on with anyone" he smiled "I think he'd like to re meet his best friend"

Merlin smiled "Fine, but if he beats me up or something I blame you"

"I can see why you're such a good drama student" Gaius commented

"How'd you know that?"

"Merlin, I did know you were coming"

"How?"

"I'm director here I read everyone's applications, I just didn't know it was you when you walked through the doors" he smiled

"Oh" Merlin laughed "Should of guessed" Merlin said turning towards the door "Thanks Uncle Gaius"

"Pleasure's all mine, now I want to know what happens and we need a catch up so come here soon okay"

"Okay Bye" Merlin said whilst exiting the door. Merlin walked back the way he came and entered the bar, he was nervous, he could feel his nerves spiralling around his body, he could see the group he was with not half an hour ago still there, however they looked like something had gone wrong, they all sat there is silence. Merlin walked over and stood just a metre away from the table. The next thing he knew he was on the floor being punched...

"Arthur Pendragon" Arthur nodded towards Jethro. Arthur was just about to offer Jethro the seat next to him when the boy seemed to run off. "What the hell?" Arthur questioned looking at Lance

"I don't know" Lance said slightly worried "He's been alright all day"

"He seemed fine with me and Gwaine" Gwen commented

"What you done to him Arthur" Gwaine laughed

"I've never meet him before, I don't know anyone called Jethro" he said whilst fiddling with his necklace. It was kind of a soothing thing playing with the dragon charm on his necklace, he smiled back to the memories the necklace had brought him

"Arthur" Lance waved a hand in front of Arthur's face

"Sorry must have blanked out" Arthur laughed

"That's weird" Lance stated

"What?" Arthur questioned letting go of his necklace

"Me-Jethro had a bracelet like that"

"Why do you keep saying stuttering on his name Lance" Gwaine commented noticing Lance's failure to lie to his friends

Lance looked around the table and saw all eyes on him, he sighed "Right, he told me not to tell you this, but Jethro isn't his real name"

"Why did you call him it then?" Gwen laughed softly

"He doesn't like his real name" Lance said as the waitress placed his drink on the table "Thanks" he said as the waitress walked away

"Lance stop checking her out and tell us about your mystery roommate" Gwaine laughed

"Sorry" he said taking a sip of his beer "Yeah so he doesn't like his name... So he asked me to give him a name"

"And you came up with Jethro" They all laughed

"Yeah, it's a nice name"

"So what's his real name then" Arthur questioned

Lance looked over his shoulder to make sure Merlin wasn't around "I'm not meant to be telling you this" Lance said looking around again, however this time Merlin was walking towards them "He's coming"

"Just tell us" all three said in incision

Merlin was nearly right behind them, Lance leaned in "Merlin Emrys" Lance said leaning back in his chair to turn to Merlin

Gwen and Gwaine laughed slightly but Arthur sat there stunned. Merlin Emrys. Merlin. Merlin. The dark haired boy stood a metre away from the table and Arthur couldn't control himself. He got up from his chair and walked over to Merlin. It couldn't be his Merlin, His Merlin was dead. His Merlin died with his Mother. Arthur couldn't help it, within seconds Arthur had punched Merlin and was now on top of him...

"What the fuck do you think you're doing" Lance shouted pulling Arthur of off Merlin

"It can't be, it can't be him" Arthur said as Lance sat him back down in the chair and went to see if Merlin was okay

"Merlin" Lance said slowly shaking Merlin's body. Merlin's eyes opened and he started to sit up slowly "What happened" Merlin asked Lance, he looked back over to Arthur to see tears running down his face

"Umm" Lance said pulling Merlin up and sitting him on the chair

Arthur looked up to see Merlin staring straight at him "It can't be" Arthur whispered once more

"Can't be what?" Gwen questioned looking at both Merlin and Arthur

"My Merlin" Arthur said staring at bright blue eyes in front of him

"Your Merlin what do you mean"

Arthur put his hands to the back of his neck and undid the catch at the back, he slowly took the necklace off and placed it on the table and turned the dragon overt to reveal the small lettering that had been put there fourteen years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Horrible ending I know, but how i imagined the ending of this chapter was like eastenders when it goes "DUH DUH DUH" ect :L and the next chapter follows on from this point! <strong>

**Please please please review! it'll make tegan here happy! (and yes i am talking about myself in the third person :D)**

**x**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey! Before i start i'd like to say thank you for everyone who reviewed! **

**I'm updating earlier than i said i would even though i didn't get many reviews, but hey the reviews i did get made me smile loads! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to -x-PinkPather-x- as she is a lovely person who is as obsessed with Merlin as i am! If you're reading this -x-PinkPather-x- thanks for telling me about the youtube video's i think i'm more obsessed with Merlin then i was before! **

**Anyway, this chapter is an continuation from the last one so it does start slightly weird, but i hope you enjoy it, i'm slightly scared to post this chapter as i don't know if people are reading it as there wasn't many reviews on the last one. So if you like this chapter please review as it does make me feel more confident posting chapters! **

* * *

><p>"Merlin can i see your bracelet" Lance asked. However he had already pulled Merlin's wrist and undid the catch at the back and placed it on the table.<p>

Arthur slowly moved his hands over to the bracelet and turned over the dragon, there on the back was his name, he couldn't stop his breath from choking, fourteen years he thought his best friend was dead, and now in front of him was Merlin, His Merlin. Arthur couldn't take it anymore, he got up from the table and left the bar. Tears ran down his face as he thought back to the last moment he saw Merlin, there in bed cuddled into his chest

Merlin opened his eyes to see Arthur gone, he had only closed them for a split second and the blonde boy had walked away. Merlin moved his hands forward to collect his bracelet and he necklace Arthur had left, he pulled them both into his chest and looked at them, It really was Arthur. Merlin wiped his eyes and stood up "Where is Arthur's room" Merlin questioned to the group

"Room 106, just across from ours Merlin" Lance stated "Why?" he questioned

"I need to see him" Merlin said as he walked away from the group and made his way to Arthur's room, he wasn't going to let Arthur go again, he needed Arthur, fourteen years without him was long enough, his walk turned into a run and before he knew it he was out of Arthur's room. Merlin took a deep breath in and knocked

"Who is it" Arthur's voice sounded weak

"Merlin, please let me in" Merlin said against the door

Merlin leant against the door slightly until he heard the key turn, the door slowly opened to a red eyed Arthur. Merlin couldn't stop himself, he pushed the door open and basically jumped onto Arthur putting his arms around the taller boys neck

"GET OFF ME" Arthur shouted pushing Merlin of off him

"Arthur Please, it's me, i'm Merlin"

"No, Merlin's dead. My Merlin's dead" Arthur choked falling back on his bed as his knees hit he edge

"I'm not dead, I'm here Arthur it's me" Merlin pleaded

"He's dead" Arthur sniffled

"Who told you that" Merlin questioned walking over to Arthur

"Stay back, my Father told me, he wouldn't lie to me" Arthur shouted

"Well he did, Arthur it's me, I'm Merlin I can prove it if you let me" Merlin said as tears ran down his face .Arthur looked back up and nodded "We were best friends" Merlin paused "On my fourth birthday you brought me a present, it was wrapped in harry potter paper, and I said to you that it was better than what mum wrapped her present in" Merlin felt tears run down his face as Arthur still didn't look at him he wiped the tears and carried on " I then" Merlin stammered not knowing if Arthur would take it wrong

"You did what" Arthur said lifting his head up from his hands

"I kissed you on the cheek" Merlin blushed "And you didn't understand why I did it, so i said something about mum said when you're really happy you should kiss them on the cheek" Merlin sniffled "Please believe me Arthur"

"I don't know" Arthur paused "I came looking for you, I went to your house and you weren't there" Arthur said walking over to the mirror

"Arthur i didn't move house?" Merlin stated

"Go" Arthur whispered

"No" Merlin said moving over to the crying blonde

"I SAID GO!" Arthur screamed standing up staring at Merlin

"Arthur please" Merlin pleaded

"NO... My Merlin is dead, the Merlin i knew would reply to letters i sent, would answer phone calls when i rung, My Merlin would of found a way to get in contact. You're not my Merlin" Arthur broke down in hysterics

"Arthur... It is me, how would i have this bracelet if it wasn't me? Arthur I didn't get letters or phone calls, i did try to get in contact but every time i tried i got nothing" Merlin cried

"I can't believe you" Arthur said whilst rubbing his bloodshot eyes "Please just go"

"Arthur please" Merlin repeated himself

Arthur walked over to the door and opened it and then walked over to the bed. Merlin stared at the blonde and wiped his eyes, he started walking to the door "Arthur i'll make you believe me, i'll show you that i'm Merlin" Merlin said whilst exciting the door. As Merlin shut the door all that could be heard were the sobs of Arthur and himself. He slide down the door and sat there with his head in his knees and his hands covering the crown of his head.

"Merlin" Lance asked bemused "What the hell happened, did he hit you again" Lance said running towards Merlin's frail body Merlin looked up to see Lance kneeling in front of him "Blood hell Merlin" Lance gasped at the purple bruise on Merlin's flawless skin "That's gotta hurt" He said moving his fingers towards the bruise, Merlin flinched away and shook his head

"It's fine" Merlin whispered working up the energy to get up. As soon as Merlin was up he look back at Lance who was still kneeling on the floor "Look after Arthur" Merlin stated as he started to slowly walk away

"What Merlin?" Lance said slightly confused

"Please just go in there and calm him down, get Gwen and Gwaine as well" Merlin continued to walk off not listening to the next sentence that came out of his mouth, he needed to get back to his room, he needed to ring his mum and Will.

As Merlin unlocked the door to his room he sighed, he had always thought when he re met Arthur it would be the most happiest time of his life, he thought they'd reminisce about the memories and some of the embarrassing things they used to do and tell each other about the things they had done during the fourteen years they had been separated, but no Merlin sort of wished he didn't even meet Arthur again, he didn't need to feel like he felt, he felt as if something had been ripped out of him, like something was missing. Walking into the room Merlin head straight towards the mirror and looked at the bruise Lance had just gasped at. Merlin shook his head, the pain he was feeling from the bruise was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling from Arthurs rejection. He turned around and walked towards his bed taking his hoddie off as sat on the bed. He pulled out his phone from his side pocket and dialled his mum's number.

"Hello Hunith speaking" his mothers soft voice answered the phone

"Mum" Merlin couldn't help breaking down in tears

"Merlin what's the matter" Hunith sounded franticly worried

"He's here mum, Arthur's here" Merlin chocked

"Merlin calm down and breath" she instructed her son "Now say it all again"

Merlin took a deep breath in "Arthur's here"

"That's brilliant news Merlin, why are you crying though?" Hunith asked

Merlin swallowed "He thought i was dead mum" Merlin sniffled "He doesn't believe i'm Merlin"

All Merlin could hear was Hunith's gasp "What? How?"

"Apparently his father told him i was dead"

Hunith took a deep breath in "That man i swear i'll kill him, he promised me, he promised he would tell Arthur all about you if he asked" Hunith said angrily

Merlin sighed wiping away his tears "I guess he didn't keep that promise"

"What happend then?"

Merlin told his mother about what happened, the punch and the conversation they had in Arthur's room.

"So yeah" Merlin sighed as he finished telling the story, but then remembered he forgot to mention Gaius "Oh and i met Uncle Gaius" Merlin smiled slightly

"He's a lovely man" Hunith said sincerely "Merlin are you sure you don't want to come home?" Hunith asked as if she had already asked the question before

"No i'm fine mum. I'm not going to let Arthur ruin this for me" Merlin stated. He looked at his watch and sighed "I got to go mum, i promised i'd ring Will now"

"Only if you're sure"Hunith sighed "And okay dear, he's been fretting all day"

"Sounds like him" Merlin laughed "Bye Mum"

"Bye dear"

Merlin hung up the phone and scrolled through his contacts to find will's number.

"Hey Baby" Will said happily

"Hey" Merlin sighed

"What's wrong Merlin" Will said worriedly

"Nothing" Merlin lied "Just been a long day"

"I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too" Merlin laughed slightly, he needed will, he needed someone he knew he could trust "Umm Will" Merlin wondered

"Yeah baby"

"Could you come here please?" Merlin asked trying to sound as happy as his body would let him

"What's happened Merlin please tell me" Will said starting to sound angry

"Nothing" Merlin exclaimed "I just need you to be here" Merlin said looking down at his feet

"Are you sure i'll be allowed" Will questioned

Merlin didn't care if he wasn't allowed he needed Will to be here right now "It'll be fine"

"Okay baby, i'll be there in an hour or so, then you can tell me what's happened" Will paused "I'm not stupid you know Merlin, i know when my boyfriend is upset"

"Thank you" Merlin said sighing, he could never lie to Will, he always seemed to work it out "I'll see you in a bit"

"Yeah I love you Merlin" Will said sweetly

"Yeah you too" Merlin said hanging up the phone. He had been going out with will for just over a year, but he always found it hard to say "I love you" he felt awkward and that if he said it something bad would happen, it wasn't that he didn't love Will as he did, but he didn't know if it was a friendly love, or a more intimate love. He threw his phone on his bed and backed up against the wall. How in one day did he manage to find his old best friend and also lose him all over again.

Merlin got of the bed and walked over to his mirror making sure he looked alright for Will, however he had forgot about the shining bruise on his face when he was on the phone to Will, how the hell was he supposed to explain that one. He looked back at his reflection and sighed, there wasn't anything he could do, Will had rung him and said he was 5 minutes away, he didn't have enough time to try and cover it up.

Merlin smiled to himself as he heard the knock on the door, he turned his head "Come in" he shouted. Merlin turned his whole body as the door opened "Hi Will" Merlin said bowing his head down slightly not looking at the figure in the doorway

"Merlin" Merlin's head shot up. It wasn't Wills voice at the door, it was Arthur's

"Arthur" Merlin said contemplating whether to walk over to the blonde

"I uhh" Arthur sighed "I'm sorry" Arthur said walking over to Merlin

"Your what?" Merlin said slightly confused, had Arthur come here to apologise to him

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe it was you" Arthur said putting his arms around Merlin letting out a small sob "I'm so sorry i punched you, i'm so sorry i told you not to touch me, i'm just so sorry" he said squeezing Merlin tighter

"Arthur it's alright" he laughed softly, he could of cried he was so happy, his best friend believed it was him, he should be angry at Arthur bit all he could feel was happiness "When did you start believing it was me?" Merlin questioned resting his head on Arthur's shoulder

"I went to Gaius" Arthur stated "Lance came into the room and told me that you said you needed to see him, so i went over to his office and asked if it was really you" Arthur sighed "I should of believed you from the start Merlin, god you've even got the bracelet, how could i not believe it was you" Arthur said mentally punching himself

"I guess if my mother told me you were dead, i wouldn't of believed it was you" Merlin laughed slightly

Arthur pulled back from the hug and sighed "I don't know why he would lie to me"

"He was probably doing it to protect you" Merlin sighed, he was angry, not at Arthur but with Arthur's father, if he had just told Arthur the truth they wouldn't of been separated for fourteen years

"A lot of good that did, i asked about you every day for two years Merlin" Arthur paused slightly embarrassed "He told me that you had died in the car that my mother had died in, he said that she was taking you home, and the only reason he didn't tell me sooner was because i was too young" Arthur sighed pacing around the room

"Arthur i'm sorry" Merlin said gently

"Why are you sorry" Arthur questioned

"For what your father did"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Merlin, i'm the one who should be sorry" He said walking over to the ravan haired boy. Arthur raised his hand to Merlin's bruised face "I'm so sorry"

"It's fine, it'll heal" Merlin's lips twitched "Arthur"

"Yeah" Arthur said dropping his hand from Merlin's cheek. Merlin said nothing else, he just moved forward slightly and kissed Arthur on the cheek. Arthur laughed slightly and lifted his hands to his own cheek. "I think you're forgetting how we said we'd do it Merlin" he said leaning forward and pressing his lips quickly to Merlin's

"I guess i did" Merlin laughed thinking back to the conversation the four year old self and the five year old Arthur had

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD" echoed around the room as both Merlin and Arthur turned round to face the door, there standing was Will red faced and fists tight

* * *

><p><strong>I really do have a thing with cliff hangers don't i? <strong>

**Hope you liked it! **

**Please review! x**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey, so i'm sorry this is late, well i don't really have a plan on when i was going to update but i normally like updating every couple of days, but things just got on top off me with school starting at stuff that I didnt have time. Anyway i'd like to that everyone who has reviewed and even the one who said that they couldn't read this story because of my grammar I guess i should work on that or get a beta or something. If anybody is interested in being my beta pm me? and we'll go from there, i've never had a beta before so i don't really know how it all works :L (makes me sound stupid) **

**I would do personal thank you's but for some reason both FF and my email account wont let me open the reviews, but THANKS EVERYONE! This chapter is slightly longer than before but I'm not that confident of my writing any more so i'm very nervous posting this up. **

**Please review and tell me either where i'm going wrong or if you enjoy it, it would really boost my confidence and i'll probably have more chapters up. (that's if you want them :L )**

** Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"YOU FUCKING BASTARD" echoed around the room as both Merlin and Arthur turned round to face the door, there standing was Will red faced and fists tight<em>

"Will that wasn't what it looked like" Merlin panicked and walked over to Will

"WASNT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE, MERLIN YOU JUST KISSED" Will shouted pushing Merlin out of his way "What the fuck do you think you're doing stealing my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" Arthur paused "I didn't know" Arthur said truthfully "I've umm got to go" Arthur said pushing passed Will and then passed Merlin

"Arthur, don't" Merlin pleaded but Arthur was already gone, he turned back to will who was now staring at him

"How could you Merlin, you ask me to come here and i see you kissing another guy" he said now rubbing his neck, his face tightened as Merlin tried to come closer

"Will, that was Arthur" Merlin shouted "I've told you about him" Merlin sighed "We meet earlier and things didn't go that well, and well he was just here to say sorry"

"So what shoving his tongue down your throat is him saying sorry" Will huffed

"Will, he didn't stick his tongue down my throat, it was a peck, nothing more"

"So what you just go around receiving "pecks" off other guys Merlin"

"It's not like that"

"Then tell me what it's like then Merlin, please tell me why my boyfriend was kissing another guy who he had only met today" Will stated angrily "You know what Merlin, i don't need this, i came to you because you asked me to come, because i love you, but i come here to find you with him kissing and hugging, that's not what people in relationships do Merlin"

"Will please, i don't need this right now?" Merlin sighed.

"YOU DON'T NEED THIS, I DON'T NEED TO SEE MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND KISSING ANOTHER GUY" Will spat pacing around the room

"Will, calm down" Merlin tried to sooth Will

"CALM DOWN" Will shouted "ALL I HAVE EVER DONE WAS LOVE YOU MERLIN, I BROUGHT YOU THINGS, I TREAT YOU LIKE A PRINCE AND THIS IS WHAT I GET BACK?"

"Will, please" Merlin pleaded "Let me explain" Merlin cried softly, not being able to shout anymore

"WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO EXPLAIN" Will shouted whilst moving closer to Merlin so he was nearly touching his face "Did he do that to you?" Will asked softly gesturing to Merlin's bruise

Merlin didn't understand, Will sounded worried, how can one person go from sounding so angry they would kill, to being soft and gentle. Merlin looked at him in the eyes, he knew he couldn't lie to him, and he didn't want him getting angry again "Yeah" he looked down at his feet

Merlin could hear Will's breathing quicken "So you kiss someone who beats you up, is that what you want Merlin" Will said sarcastically

"Will please. It was nothing, he's my friend nothing more"

"If a friend can do that to you and get a kiss, what would you do if i did " Will paused "THIS" He spat as he pulled back his arm and punched forward

Merlin coughed in pain "Will" he said bending over to clench his stomach trying regain his breath, however as soon as his hand touched his stomach Will's fist collided with his chest

"Thought you liked stuff like this Merlin" Will said whilst he pulled Merlin's hair so Merlin's face was level with his he then let go of Merlin's hair and put them on his shoulders, All Merlin could feel was Will's knee repeatedly going into his stomach, he tried to shouting but all that came out were cried "Come on Merlin, what we going to do now then, you let blonde kiss you after a punch, what we going to do" he said looking down at Merlin who had ended up on the floor in pain "Come on Merlin" He said kicking the frail boy.

"Will please" Merlin screamed "Why are you doing this" Merlin managed to shout out

"You know full well why i'm doing this" Will said as he kneeled down next to Merlin. He waited for a moment before brushing back the hair on Merlin's face "See the thing is Merlin" He paused "I should of known you'd do something like this"

"What do you mean?" Merlin questioned whilst shoving Will's hand of his face, which caused Will to grab a fist full of hair

"I don't know" Will smirked whilst pulling on the hair he had in his hand "You see" he said pulling Merlin up "You never said love you, or i love you, it was always you too" Will said pushing Merlin against the wall "I guess it was because you've been in love with Blondie" Will spat moving the hand that was in Merlin's hair to Merlin's neck

"Will" Merlin choked trying to breathe through Will's tight grip

"You're pathetic" Will spat moving closer to Merlin's face, Merlin tried to turn his face to the side, but every time he tried the grip got tighter on his neck, he tried to move his body to see if that would loosen Will's grip but every time he moved Will would connect his free fist with Merlin's abdomen

"Please Will" Merlin begged "Let go" he coughed but was shortly stopped when Will's lips connected with Merlin's in a brutal kiss, Merlin tried to push him away but as soon as he tried Will's lips would attack harder, biting into Merlin's bottom lip, Merlin could taste blood, the metal taste making him feel physically sick, he could also feel it dripping from his chin slowly down onto his neck.

"Like that Merlin" Will said whilst moving his hands down Merlin's body nearing the top of his trousers, Merlin tried to move his hands, but somehow they just wouldn't move, it was as if his arms weren't connect to his mind

Merlin turned his head towards the door, he could hear something, Merlin tucked his head down into his chest as he felt Will's breath agaist his neck

"I'll have a look in here" a voice said turning the door knob, Merlin lifted his head and turned towards the door, he couldn't work out who the voice was, but he knew that they'd help

"KISS ME" Will ordered as he smashed his lips to Merlin's once again

"Oh i'm sorry" Lance's voice said shakily as he opened the door to see Merlin and Will

"Do you mind" Will said turning Merlin's head to the direction of the window

"Merlin?" Lance questioned building up the confidence to walk into the room.

"He's fine" Will spat "Now leave"

"I'm not going until i hear Merlin say that himself" Lance said as he bent his head around to see Will's hand around Merlin's neck "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" Lance shouted pushing Will of Merlin. He pinned Will to the ground and looked back at Merlin who had fallen to the floor hitting his head on the corner of the drawer

"Is this another one ay Merlin" he gestured to Lance "It's only the first fucking day and you've got two" he spat "What happened to being in a relationship Merlin DO you think-" Will was cut off by Lance punching him in the face

"Merlin are you alright" he said jumping of off Will "Merlin" he softly shook Merlin's body

"Artthhur" Merlin whispered in pain. Lance pulled out his phone from his back pocket and called Arthur

"Get here Now my room" he shouted and hung up the phone, he then dialled another number "Hello Ambulance and police please...My friends been assaulted and i've the bastard here" Lance didn't care about his language, Merlin needed help "Okay thanks" he said hanging up the phone "They'll be here soon Merlin hold on" he said pulling a pillow of the bed and placing it under Merlin's head "YOU" he shouted turning back to Will who had started to get up "You're going nowhere" he shouted

"What, looks he's fine" Will said looking over Lance's shoulder "Aren't you Merlin" he laughed.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE HE'S FUCKING FINE?" Lance shouted as he looked over Merlin's body to see extent of the damage

"What happened" Arthur said slightly out of breath, he turned his head slightly to see Merlin on the floor covered in blood. He didn't say anything he just fell to his knees next to Merlin. Arthur felt tears running down his face, this was his fault, he thought to himself, if he hadn't left none of this would happen. "Merlin" he whispered moving the mop of hair that had collected on Merlin's forehead, he gasped, there on Merlin's head was a cut, he undid he undid the buttons on his shirt and slipped it off pressing it to Merlin's head to stop the bleeding "Merlin it's me" Arthur whispered "Everything is going to be alright" he said looking over to Will who had Lance staring at him "How could you do this" he spat quietly trying not to shout so Merlin didn't get even more scared

"I'll do what i like, he's my boyfriend" Will spat back

"So a boyfriend does that does he, beats up his boyfriend because of something he saw" Arthur questioned

"This is all your fault, if you hadn't kissed him then Merlin would be fine" Will smirked

"What?" Lance said confused

"Not now Lance" Arthur glared, he then turned back to Will "It meant nothing, if you actually knew Merlin you'd know it meant nothing" Arthur spat

"Arthur" Merlin chocked quietly

"I'm here Merlin" He turned his attention back to Merlin slowly stroking his cheek

"Don't go" Merlin winced

"I'm not going anywhere" Arthur sighed turning over his blood stained shirt.

"MUMMY" Merlin shouted as he climbed up the tree "MUMMY LOOK" Merlin repeated as he sat on the tree trunk, when Merlin realised his mother couldn't hear him he looked down to see Arthur sitting in the grass "ARFUR"

Arthur looked up and waved "MERLIN" he gasped as he climbed up the tree himself "Look i can do it too" he boasted as he got up on the next branch

"Yeah but not as high as me" Merlin giggled "Look" He smiled climbing up the tree some more

"Merlin you'll hurt yourself" Arthur frowned

"Lookie" Merlin said turning towards Arthur who was a long way down from where he was, Merlin started to panick, he tried to grip the tree but every time he caught onto it his legs would give way "ARFUR HELP" Merlin cried as his legs dangled from the tree

Arthur didn't know what to do, he started to climb down the tree

"DONT WEAVE MERLIN" Merlin shouted

"I'm getting help" Arthur said jumping down from the tree and running towards his mum and Mrs Emrys

"ARFUR DON'T LEAVE MERLIN" Merlin shouted again, this time he forgot to hold on to the branch, Before anybody knew what was happening Merlin had fallen from the sixth branch on the tree and fallen straight on his arm "AHHH" Merlin screamed as he fell to the floor

"Merlin" Hunith said running over to her son

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Merlin cried as the pain shot through his arm

Ygraine and Arthur came running behind as Hunith picked her son up "Merlin shh, it's alright" she soothed her soon

"OUHHH" Merlin chocked

"What's wrong with Merlin" Arthur questioned pulling on his mothers trouser leg

"Merlin hurt himself" Ygraine sighed "Why were you up on the tree?" Ygraine asked

"Merlin was climbing it" Arthur sniffed "And i said i could too" He paused "Then he kept on going higher and i couldn't stop him" Arthur sighed

"Arthur" Hunith whispered as she walked a crying Merlin over to him "Merlin wants you"

"Arfur" Merlin sniffled

"Yeah" Arthur said walking over to the boy who was cradled in his mother arms

"i got higher than you" Merlin giggled slightly, however tears were still falling from his eyes

Arthur frowned and stuck out his bottom lip "No" Arthur said stomping his foot to the ground

"You can sort that out later" Hunith laughed "I think we should go to the hospital Merlin so a doctor can sort out your arm" she said as she glanced down at the swelling arm "That will teach them to climb in the tree's" Hunith laughed towards Ygraine

"The best way to learn" Ygraine laughed "Do you want me to drive you there?" she offered

"No, it's alright, I'll give you a call when i know what's happening" she said walking towards the gate

"Alright love" Ygraine called "If you need anything just ring" she smiled. She waved Hunith and Merlin off and the looked down next to her thinking she would see her son "Arthur" she questioned "Arthur where are you?" she exclaimed walking around the corner "Arthur" she sighed as she saw her son standing next to the tree "What are you doing?" she said as she walked over to the blonde

"Tree hurt Merlin. I hurt tree" he said kicking the tree with his light up trainers

"Arthur" a voice called "Arthur" the voice called again "ARTHUR WAKE UP" Arthur felt his body being shaken

"Tree, Merlin" Arthur moaned half asleep

"What the fuck are you on about mate?" Gwaine laughed punching Arthur's shoulder

"Owhh... What was that for?" Arthur said as he woke up and grabbed his shoulder

"You've been kicking your leg out for the past 5 minutes, we did try and wake you normally, but you just started kicking more"

"Oh, any news on Merlin?" Arthur questioned stretching in his seat

After three hours of sitting in A and E Arthur was shattered, not from lack of sleep, but emotionally tired. How in one day could he meet his best friend and also nearly lose him. Arthur sighed and looked at the clock "2.32" He yawned, he had only been asleep for 20 minutes

"Got you a coffee mate" Gwaine said handing him the plastic cup "Probably not as nice as the expensive stuff you have at the dorms, but it's the best they do here" he laughed slightly trying to lift the mood

"Thanks Gwaine" Arthur said before sipping his coffee "You're right this isn't as nice" he laughed softly

"So umm" Lance stuttered "You going to explain what's going on between you and Merlin" Lance coughed "He's only been here not even a day and we are sitting in a hospital waiting room"

"Yeah would be nice to know why were going to fail this year" Gwaine joked

Arthur glared at Gwaine and then sighed "I told you about my mother dying right?" Lance and Gwaine both nodded "I also told you about that friend who died in the car with her" they nodded again "Well Merlin is that friend" Arthur said twisting his necklace between his fingers

"What?" They both said in unison

"Well, I got told that Merlin died in the car with my mother, but obviously that was a lie" he said thinking back to the numerous times that his father told him Merlin was dead

"So how long did you know each other before you left?" Gwaine asked sipping his coffee

"Well i knew he from when he was born" Arthur paused "My mother and his mother were best friends"

"Oh so you were close then" Lance questioned

"Inseparable from what I can remember" Arthur took a deep breath in and carried on "My first memory is off Merlin" he blushed slightly which caused Gwaine to tap his back

"It's alright mate, were not going to laugh or anything" he reassured

"Thanks... I remember playing in Merlin's bedroom, he must of been two at the time so that would of made me three, but i just remember sitting there claiming that he was mine and if anybody came near him they had to get permission off of me" Arthur laughed slightly

Gwaine and Lance smiled "What about the necklace" Lance gestured to Arthur's neck

"Oh, yeah it was Merlin's fourth birthday" Arthur gulped, he didn't like thinking about that day as it always lead to the day after

" take as long as you need" Lance offered

Arthur sighed "I wanted to get him something special, i made my mother take me shopping and i saw the bracelet, and from the moment i saw it i knew that it was the perfect present, so I made my mother buy it" Arthur said smiling back at the memory "I remember asking my mother to get mine and merlin's name on it as i thought that if i had Merlin's name on mine and he had my name on his it would mean that he was mine forever" he laughed "stupid i guess"

"It's not stupid at all Arthur" Lance smiled

"Thanks" Arthur smiled back

"How come you've got a necklace and Merlin's got this" Gwaine said as he went into his back pocket and fished out the necklace

"Why have you got that?" Arthur snarled

"Arthur calm down" he said giving the bracelet to Arthur "The nurse gave it to me when Merlin went in for an X-ray apparently he couldn't wear it due to the radiation or something like that"

"Oh sorry" he said clutching the bracelet "We both did have matching bracelets"

"How come you don't now, Merlin must of got his bracelet increased in size, how come you didn't?" Lance questioned

Arthur gulped, he could cry but he held the tears back and carried on "I must of been about ten, my father was getting annoyed that i kept the bracelet on all the time, literally i wouldn't take it off at all, then I broke my wrist" Arthur sniffled "The wrist that the bracelet had been for the past 5 years, anyway I said i wouldn't take it off, and my father got angry so he pulled it off snapping the bracelet in two" Arthur let out a small tear

"That was completely out of order" Gwaine had to control his anger

"Gwaine" Lance hushed "That must of damaged your wrist more than it already was" Lance paused "Couldn't you fix it though?"

"I'm not too sure, i don't think i'll ever know" Arthur said shaking his head "And no, we were in the hospital and as soon as he got it off my wrist he threw it in one of the bins with the needles and stuff in"

"How have you got the charm then?" Gwaine said earning a punch from Lance "What?" he questioned rubbing his newly punched arm

"It's alright Lance" Arthur laughed slightly "The nurse who put my cast on managed to get it out of the box as it was just in the top, so she washed it and then gave it back to me and made me promise that I wouldn't tell my father"

Both Lance and Gwaine smiled and then sighed "Was your father always like that to you Arthur" Lance commented

"No, I've only told you the worst, he was a good father, he just didn't like staying in the past, and i guess Merlin was the past" he sighed

"A good father wouldn't keep his son from his best friend" a women's voice butted into their conversation

"Uh do you mind" Gwaine said standing up but only to be pulled back down by Arthur

"Mrs Emrys"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a bit of a weird ending but it seemed like a good place to end <strong>

**please review they will make me so so so happy! **

**x**


End file.
